


Liam's Little Girl

by Oneddirtygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneddirtygirl/pseuds/Oneddirtygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like to call Liam Daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam's Little Girl

I'd like to start out by saying I was nineteen he was twenty. Couldn't hardly be my daddy but it had slipped one night during sex and ever since then Liam got off to me being his little girl and him being my daddy. 

Today was any old day the only difference being that I was waiting for him, to get home that night. He had gone away for a week long trip, short compared to the long periods of time he was away on tour and doing promotions. I couldn't wait to see him and have his big cock take control of me once more. It was agony waiting for it.

I had woken up with my heart pounding from excitement, my pussy already tingling. It was about ten A.M and he said he would be home that night by nine. I wanted everything to be perfect for him, as any good girl would want for their Daddy.

I rolled out of bed and pulled on an oversized tshirt of his, skipping underwear. My dog began running around excitedly, my best friend (aside from Daddy) and my constant companion throughout all of his trips and periods where I couldn't really leave the house. I was to uncomfortable after girls and the media had made me nervous to leave my house. I poured him some food and sat on the deck with a bowl of cereal, my legs streched out in the sun, feet pearched upon the edge of the deck, and the soft breeze blowing gently past me. It was a beautiful day I loved our house it was secluded away from prying eyes of people.

I began going over things that I needed to do to prepare for that night. I had had myself waxed the day before and the house was perfectly clean. All I needed was to get his favorite foods to cook dinner and make myself look perfect. Just a few more long hours!

I finished eating and walked inside to have a shower. I stripped off the t-shirt and admired myself in the mirror while I let the water get nice and hot. I knew that by tomorrow morning I'd have some new beautiful marks once again; the last ones had faded. I stepped into the hot stream and leaned back letting the water cascade down me. The heat relaxed every inch of me and I began to get lost in the feeling.

I closed my eyes and began imagining him being there with me. I ran my hands slowly down my torso, pinching my left nipple with one hand while I slid my right hand between my pussy. He had told me not to touch myself while he was gone and I knew I would be punished for this, but I couldn't stop. I felt the slippery wetness between my pussy folds and brought it to my lips. Daddy wouldn't like me doing this, he told me when I got to taste myself. My clit began throbbing at the thought of the punishment I would receive for this.

I squeezed some bodywash onto my tits and began rubbing it around, feeling my nipples slide back and forth under my hands. The sensation turned me on even more and once again I began rubbing my aching clit, leaning my head back into the water as I slid my fingers back and forth, electricity pulsing through me.

"Liam" I whispered into the hot steam.

I wished his strong hands were reaching around me right now, one arm slipping tightly under my tits while sliding his free hand slowly down my torso, teasing me up and down each thigh before slipping between my thighs and rubbing his thumb in circles around my clit. I knew he'd be whispering in my ear that I was such a good girl and his perfect little slut. I felt my orgasm begin to build up but stopped myself. I hadn't let myself fully cum the entire time he was gone and couldn't start now. I was practically taken to my knees from my body wanting to cum so badly.

I needed to distract myself. Daddy was the only one that allowed me to cum. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and began toweling off. Drying myself I couldn't help but graze a little too long on my pussy.

"No!" I thought. "I can make it."

I tried focusing my mind instead on dinner, meticulously going through each thing I'd need to buy and how to prepare it. It half worked at distracting me. Soon, however, my dog began scratching at the door so I directed all my attention to him letting him out oft he house.

One hour and he would be back and I would once again have his cock. My pussy was on fire with want, knowing how rough yet sweet he would treat me. I couldn't wait to confess that I'd broken his rules twice by touching myself without permission, the worst being that I had tasted myself when I definitely didn't have permission. I twitched at the thought of his strong hands roughly spanking my round ass. I could feel myself begin to get wet and bit my bottom lip.

"What to wear?" I thought as I went through my hangers and looked at different lingerie. I loved it all and had heels to match, but it wasn't quite right. I knew the simple thing that he loved: seeing me in his clothing. I decided to pair a bit of both, opting for the always hot black lace boy short panties that never failed to make my ass look perfectly round, a matching black lace plunging pushup bra, a lose fitting tshirt of his that just lightly showed my ass peeking out the bottom, and my favorite slipper booties (he liked me looking cute. After all, I was his little girl). I left my hair down, tousled and wavy, my eye make up a perfect blend of sulty and innocent lashes long, and a deep pink vanilla flavoured lip stick that made my lips look extra juicy and pink.

I walked to the closet and picked up a box that contained some of his favourite things to use on me and began setting them out on a chest that was at the foot of our bed. I laid out two sets of shiny handcuffs, a purple ball gag and matching whip, a vibrator, a bottle of lubricant, and some clothes pins. I knew he would be happy that I had prepared this for him, my punishment possibly lessoning.

I heard my phone go off and read a text message. It was him.

"On my way baby girl, see you in twenty minutes. Be ready for Me."

I rushed out to the kitchen and began setting each hot dish on the table. I opted for a candlelit dinner, and began lighting candles, setting the rest of the houses lights to dim, the only one fully on being in the entrance hallway. Everything looked perfect. I checked my hair and make up once again and sat on the couch, waiting for him. My heart began pounding and I sat fidgeting. I could here the clock on the wall tick meticulously. The smell of food wafted towards me, riding over the light smell of cinnamon perforating everywhere else in the house. Cinnamon was his favorite scent.

Voices outside and the sound of a car door closing. He was here! I sat rigid, ears straining towards the door. I heard it open.

"Baby?" I heard him call.

"Daddy!" I yelled, getting up and running to him at the entrance.

"There's my girl!" he said, dropping his luggage and scooping me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs tightly around him and he gripped my ass as we kissed deeply. I couldn't get enough of him, barely stopping to breathe.

"I missed you so fucking much," I said breathily.

He pushed me against a wall, still holding me. "I missed you too baby, it was agony. I missed everything about you." After a few minutes I loosened my legs from around him and he slid me down until I was back standing. "You look even more beautiful," he said kissing my forehead. "I brought you these," he said, handing me a bouquet of white and purple lilies, my favourite flower.

"They're gorgeous," I said, kissing him once more.

"I have some other presents for you, but they will wait until later."

"I missed you fucking me Daddy," I said, looking up at him with big eyes.

"You have no idea baby," he said smiling at me. I loved how powerful he looked in his suit. He was so tall standing at 5'9, a stocky build. Intimidating, but with kind eyes. "I can smell you did some of your amazing cooking?"

"Yes!" I replied excitedly. "I made your favorite foods."

I walked towards the dining room and he gave my ass a nice smack. I smiled coyly over my shoulder at him.

We sat and he ate. I only had wine. All I wanted was him, he knew this without asking, and paused to smile knowingly at me between food and conversation. We talked about his trip, his meetings, how things were going, how my week was, what I did, if everything was okay. I confessed to going on a movie rental binge for Paco (my dog) and myself to fill in for him not being there. He laughed and told me he's glad I was never completely alone when he was gone. I cleared the table and we sat on the couch, drinking more wine. He sat relaxed and I sat on his lap feeling a strong buzz.

He began running his fingers slowly up and down my thighs and my wetness quickly increased. I leaned in and slowly kissed him. We sat and continued this in silence before he gently pulled away.

"I have two more presents for you," he said, getting up and grabbing a bag. "Open it babe."

I took the bag and reached into it, pulling out a small black box about the size of a bible. I looked at in him before opening it.

"Awe babe, you know me so well." Inside was a small silver buttplug with a glittery round purple jewel at the end. "This is so me."

"This will be in you tonight," he promised. "Now look at the rest of the gift."

I reached in and pulled out a box of my favourite hazelnut chocolates, and then...

"No fucking way! Oh my God! Oh my God! I love you so much I said straddling him and kissing him once again. "I love you!" He had bought me a very expensive designer purse I'd been wanting for the past few months.

"I love you too babe. You like it?"

"I fucking love it!" We sat kissing for a few moments before he pulled away.

"So... Did my baby girl do anything she wasn't supposed to while I was gone?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes Daddy."

"Oh really? Did you do things that I'm going to need to punish you for?"

"Yes Daddy."

"And you broke the rules anyway, knowing you'd be in big trouble?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Stand up and tell me what you did." I slowly slid off his lap and stood infront of him, one leg crossed in front of the other while I played with my hair at one side. I knew he loved this. "I touched myself while you were gone."

"More then once?"

"Yes."

"Did you do it for awhile?"

"Yes."

"Did you make yourself cum?"

"No."

"Did you do it until you almost came?"

"Yes."

"So you kept doing it until you were about to cum, then you stopped?"

"Yes Daddy." I could feel my pussy tingling.

"Did you stop yourself because you knew that that would make things worse when I returned?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Is there more?"

"Yes. I licked off my fingers to taste my pussy."

"Did you do this more then once?"

"Yes."

"Did you do this throughout the entire week?"

"Yes."

"Did you do it today?"

"Yes, but just this morning, in the shower, that's it."

"So you broke two rules multiple times throughout the week."

"Yes Daddy." My clit was pounding, I knew what came next.

"Well then," he left a menacing pause. "I guess I'll have to punish you." He stood. "Come." I grabbed some candles and followed behind him to our bedroom. "I see you've prepared me for punishing you?

"Yes Daddy."

"You know you deserve this?"

"Yes, I deserve everything you're about to do."

"You're a very bad girl. Come here." I walked over to him and he pulled his tshirt off of me. "Go stand by the bed with your hands on it and your ass sticking out." I did as I was told and positioned myself for him. "You need to be punished for not listening to Daddy. Do you understand that?"

"Yes."

He began rubbing my ass before slapping it hard and sending a stinging pain through me. He rubbed the spot and then did it again. Harder and faster he went and I began moaned slightly with each slap. My pussy was soaked and I could feel my panties sticking to me.

"Stand up, turn around and remove your bra."

I did as I was told and made sure to look innocently at him the entire time. He turned me around, put his arms around me, and began massaging and pinching my nipples. With each pinch I'd let out a little gasp at the sudden pain. He slapped my tits and put his face next to mine. I turned to kiss him but he began talking quietly to me.

"You deserve all of this, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I get to tell you when you can touch and taste yourself?"

"Yes." He slapped my tits again and fiercely gripped them.

"You disobeyed Daddy, and now have to learn your lesson."

"Yes."

"You belong to me."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Daddy, I belong to you."

"We'll see if after this you properly learn that. Now place your hands on the bed again" I did as I was told and he began removing my panties and slippers. He brought my panties to his mouth and inhaled, smelling my sweet pussy juices. "Perfect," he said softly to himself. "Open up," he said, shoving them in my mouth. He walked to the chest and picked up the whip. He gently rubbed my ass again before-

Whack!

He fiercely whipped my ass.

Whack! Whack! Whack!

I moaned each time the whip contacted my now sensitive ass.

Whack! Whack!

"Spread your legs apart farther," he commanded. I moved my feet apart more.

Whack!

I moaned again, deeper.

"You deserve this."

"Yes," I muffled through my panties.

"Say it."

"I deserve this." He whipped me again, my pussy was dripping wet.

"You're a little slut."

"I am a slut."

"Whose slut are you?"

"Your slut."

Whip again.

"Whose?"

"Daddy's slut!" I said louder.

"That's right." He pulled me back and added a clothes pin to each of my hard nipples. The pain was instant and my nipples began throbbing. "Does that hurt?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good. This is better." He reached his hand through my legs and began touching my soaking cunt. "You're such a whore, look how wet you are. You're enjoying this, aren't you? Maybe my punishment needs to increase."

"N-no Daddy," I stuttered as he began rubbing my clit.

"Like it when Daddy touches your pussy?

"N-no."

"Yes you do you little slut. You love it when Daddy touches you like this." He continued making slowly circles on my clit. I felt like I was going to come right there. My knees began to weaken and he he sat on my bed, pulling me over his lap, the clothespins still on my nipples.

"Fuck," I moaned.

"You like this baby girl? You like Daddy touching your little pussy? Hmm?"

"Yes Daddy." My spit was leaking through the panties in my mouth.

"That's my girl." The pain of the clothes pins mixed with the pleasure of his hands finally being on my body. He pulled his hand out and licked off my fingers. "Mmm, that's my baby. So fresh."

He spanked my ass.

"Get on your knees." Weakly, I obeyed him. He stood above me and began slowly taking off his suit, placing each article of clothing on a chair in the corner. He turned towards me with his massive cock in his hand and walked towards me, jerking his hand up and down.

"Open that pretty little slut mouth," he commanded. I did as I was told and he removed my panties. "Suck Daddy's cock."

I licked around the head before spitting in my hand and stroking his cock, sucking out the oozing precum while I stroked his massive member.

"Put your hands down," he said before shoving his cock deep into my mouth and throat.

I felt my eyes water as I began gagging. He pulled out and I took a deep breath before he thrust in again. He began to move his cock quickly in and out of my throat. Soon spit was dripping down onto my tits.

"That's it, good girl. Take Daddy's cock. Yeah that's it baby."

He pushed it in deeper and I pushed my tongue out as far as I could so I could lick part of his balls while I deep throated him. I gagged again and he pulled out, letting me gasp for air before doing it again. My pussy began aching for his cock. Spit continued dripping onto my tits.

"That's it baby," he said. "Good girl." He pulled up and tilted my head back so I was looking up at him. "Look at you you filthy slut. Come here," he said, picking me up and throwing me on the bed. "Spread those fucking legs. You want Daddy's tongue?"

"Yes Daddy!"

"Are you ever gonna be a bad girl and break the rules again?"

"No Daddy."

"Swear?"

"Yes Daddy, I swear."

"Liar, you're too much of a fucking nympho." With that, he buried his face between my legs.

"Oh fuck! Daddy!" I moaned as he swirled his tongue around my clit. He held my legs apart and continued licking and sucking every inch of my pussy. I began writhing, unable to control myself. He didn't pause, just kept sucking my clit.

"Fuck! Oh my God!" I began thrusting my hips against him as he slid his tongue inside me. "Yeah Daddy, eat my fucking pussy. Yes! Fuck!" He moved his tongue back to my clit and inserted two fingers deep inside me.

"I-I need your cock Daddy. Please!" I begged.

"Yeah, you want it," he asked, moving his fingers faster and faster in my ass. 

"You need Daddy's cock?"

"Yes I fucking need Daddy's cock!"

"You little whore." 

He leaned forward and kissed me and continued fingering my tight asshole. 

"Get on the bed, on your knees, hands around the bars of the headboard."

I slowly brought myself off of his fingers, my body sweaty, and positioned myself for him. He handcuffed me to the bars.   
"Push your ass up as high as you can," he commanded.

Oh my God! Oh my God!" I moaned over and over again, overpowered by his tongue, my nipples pulsing intensely beneath the clothes pins. He paused and smiled and got up and grabbed an item from the chest.

"Keep your fucking legs open!" he yelled, wrenching them apart and slapping my pussy. He squeezed some lube onto to of his fingers. "Ready baby?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Slowly he began to ease his fingers into my ass. I bit my lip and began moaning from the pain.

"Good girl. That's it baby," he said gently, sliding them all the way in.

He sat up quickly to kiss me before moving his mouth back between my legs and began sucking my clit once again while moving his fingers in and out of my ass.

"Oh my God! Oh my God Daddy! Fuck! Yeah keep fingering my ass! Fuck! Oh Fuck!" The pain and pleasure was unbelievable. I thrashed back and forth, completely his. I could see him looking up and me hungrily but I couldn't keep my eyes focused on anything. My asshole squeezed around his fingers, my pussy juices dripping down and mixing with the lube.

"Push your ass up as high as you can," he commanded.

I lifted it up as much as I could. He gave it a smack. 

"Let's try your present," he said, lubing up the shiny buttplug. "Now relax baby," he said, reaching an arm around so he could rub my clit. "This will hurt but just be good, okay baby. That's it, that's Daddy's girl," he said, sliding it slowly into me.

Pain surged through me but mixed with the pleasure from my clit.

"Good girl, you can do it baby." Further and further it went getting wider and wider. "Almost baby, almost. You're doing so well," he said still rubbing my clit. With a pop, I felt it go fully and securely in. "Good job baby. Daddy's so proud of you," he leaned in and we kissed our tongues caressing each other, my ass throbbing, nipples tingling, and pussy still begging for his cock.

"One more thing," he said placing the ball gag in my mouth and doing it up behind me head. "Now get cup and grip the bars at the top, I'm gonna fuck you from behind now."

I positioned myself for him and felt him rub the head of his cock on my clit. I braced myself as I felt him slowly push into me before sliding it quickly all the way in.

"Mmm-mmmm," was all I could say with the gag in my mouth.

"Fuck you're so tight," he said, thrusting in deeper and deeper.

I gripped the bars. With each thrust the plug would get pushed deep and then back and then deep again. He reached forward and ripped the clothes pins from my nipples. Blood flowed to them and they began to pulse as he fucked me harder and harder. My moans were muffled against the ball gag, pain and pleasure overcoming every inch of me. He grunted as he began to thrust deeper and deeper. He placed his hands on the bars over mine and thrust faster and faster, pushing the plug in. My eyes began to water with the force of him.

"Yeah baby, you're doing so well. I know you love getting fucked like this. Shit!" He began grunting as he rode faster. He reached around and began rubbing my clit with one hand, sending me over the top. Deeper and deeper he went and I felt myself begin to tense.

"Liam! Daddy!" I shouted, muffled by the gag.

"Not yet baby, no cumming quite yet." He pulled out of me and removed the gag then began manoeuvring himself so that I was underneath him. "Now let me hear how much you love this," he said, sliding his cock back in and holding my tits in his face with both hands, sucking back and forth on each of my nipples.

"Fuck me Daddy," I said, leaning back into each of his thrusts. "Fuck me! Fuck! Daddy oh my God! Fuck!" Harder and faster we both went, him not breaking from biting and sucking my sensitive nipples. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yeah baby. Daddy loves fucking you," he said from beneath me before going back to my nipples. I could feel myself tensing up.

"Daddy I'm gonna cum! Daddy! I'm Gonna- Daddy I'm gonna- Daddy! Fuuuuuck!" And with that I came. I thrust my pussy down as far as I could and my pussy violently spasmed around him. He threw one arm around me, his free hand grabbed my hair and he forced me all the way down his cock as he came too. He was sweating and grunting as he pushed up deep inside me. Our moans filled with room as we both came hard. I could feel his hot cum filling me up and oozing out of my tight cunt. He reached up and undid my handcuffs and I collapsed forward onto him, the plug still in my ass. We leaned together, sighing and kissing.

"I love you, " I said breathily.

"I love you too babe, I'm so lucky."

"I hate your trips."

"I know, but I love that it always brings on this." We kissed again and I lay on him for awhile before we both stood and had a quick shower, getting all of his cum out of my pussy and off his dick.

Afterwards I lay beside him and fell asleep to him slowly rubbing my back, my favorite feeling. I loved him, and wanted nothing more then to always be Daddy's little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like gives us comments or kudos we take requests. Follow us on twitter....oneddirtygirls


End file.
